The Prank War
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A story about the golden trio running a Prank War during their last year at hogwarts. I know that I have made up names of people, but it was to fill in people into the story, so please have mercy on me.


**The Prank War**

Chapter One: The Set-Up

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Room of Requirements waiting for those that they had invited to join them at the DA meeting that night, along with the usual DA members. It was The Golden Trios final year, and Ginny's 6th. They were planning on doing something to make their last year unforgettable. They were planning on a prank war, and there were a few people that were invited to come to the meeting tonight to join in it, that weren't part of the regular group. They were ones that they figured that weren't part of the DA for different reasons, but were also thought to be part of a group of people that they could have fun with this. The ones that were coming, in addition to the regular DA were a few Slytherins, and a couple of people that weren't part of the group for other reasons.

They sat there waiting, and wondering if people were actually going to go for their idea. "So Harry, whats the idea again? We're going to separate them in groups of 5, and give them a month to Pull the ultimate prank. So who do we have judge these?" Ron was wondering this, and wondering if they werew going to be able to participate in this.

"Yes Ron, that's the plan. The people that we are having judge this are already in the castle, and since Ginny and I are not participating in this, we are the only ones, besides them, who know who they are of the students. Now if you don't want to be part of a team, I can always tell you who they are." He grinned at his flabbergasted friend who shut up about who they were right away.

Yes Harry and Ginny knew who the judges were, and they were happy to pull off this coup of people to judge the competition. They got Fred and George sitting in as assistants with Professor Lupin as DADA professors, and Sirius sitting in as a assistant COMC Professor. Those were the four easy ones to get, two of the judges are not going to be seen, or if they are, they are going to be just seen as portraits on the wall, and they were his parents who had portraits that were in the Head Boy quarters, and were able to get to anywhere in the castle that a portrait was at to judge in an instant.

Ginny was glad to help Harry out and not take part as a participant, for she was learning how to run it for her shot at doing it next year. They were setting it up as a 7th year thing that the outgoing head of the chase would choose his successor from the 6th years to help him out. Harry and Ginny were together as a couple, along with Ron and Hermione. Harry decided to take up this competition, once he defeated Voldemort at the end of his 6th year. He was happy now, and was getting ready to have some fun with this.

The first to show up were a group of Slytherins that Harry and Ginny had invited, and hoped that Ron and Hermione would agree to join their group, to fill up the group to five. They were Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zambini, and of all people, Gregory Goyle, who showed his true colors at the end of last year, when he turned his back on Draco and the other Death Eaters, and joined in the fight against Voldemort. He had become good friends with the other two Slytherin 7th years that were on the light side, and Harry and Ginny also. He was brighter than people believed, but also was as quick witted as a fox.

"Welcome you three, and I'm glad that you decided to join us tonight. We aren't going to have a regular DA meeting, but starting a new competition tonight, and I was wondering if you three wouldn't mind joining Ron and Hermione's group as one of the groups. I know that I haven't told you two about this, but I figured that you five should have a good chance together at this. What do you five think of teaming up together in a Prank War Competition?" He grinned at the looks that the five of them gave him both of utter disbelief and contemplation.

"Well Harry, I know that you probably didn't tell us about these three being the ones that you want us to team up with, but at least I don't mind it. We cam work with the three of them." Hemione being the diplomat of the two

Ron just shrugged, especially after the three of them had helped save his family in different ways against the DE and Voldemort during the final battle so he didn't mind.

The three Slytherins looked at them and talked among themselves for a second before splitting into grins and nodded. "As long as she's the leader, we will agree." All pointing at Hermione.

Ron and Hermione agreed with that, and they went to a corner waiting for the others to arrive and went about planning their first prank.

The rest of group came in in small groups and went to their normal seating positions before the meeting started. Harry came to the front of the group and got their attention. "I know that you all have come here to learn tonight, but we are starting a new competition tonight with the picking of the teams. We already have one team picked, and I will be calling up the captains for the other teams for you to pick the rest of your team of five. We are starting a Prank War Competition between these teams, that will last til the end of the year, in which the winner will be announced at the graduation feast. This is only going to be done with the seventh years, so that's why none of the younger years are here right now. Now will the following people please come forward. Sorry there is one younger student here, but she will be doing this as the leader next year, so she is my assistant this year, and since we're running it, we're the only ones who know who the judges are, and also won't be participating. Now the following people please come forward. Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillin, and Seamus Finnagen. Now these four will be the captains of the teams, along with Hermione Granger, who is the captain of the team that connsists of her Ron Weasley and three Slytherins that are trustworthy and a lot of you are friends with at this time. So who shall go first, let's have ladies first, so Susan you can go ahead and make your first choice. Then we will go in alphabetical order."

Susan picks Hannah Abbot

Terry Boot Picks Justin Finch Fletchley

Seamus Finnegan picks Lavender Brown

Ernie MacMillan Picks Pavartti Patil

Susan Bones picks Su Li

Terry Boot Picks Neville Longbottom

Seamus Finnegan picks Dean Thomas

Ernie MacMillon picks Chana Chang

Susan picks Billius Blackley

Terry picks Buddy Bell

Seamus picks Padma Patil

Ernie picks Candy MacIntosh

Susan picks Holly Hairpin

Terry picks Polly Pockets

Seamus pucks Chandler Chancelor

Ernie Picks Allison Wong

"Ok you lotm we have our teams now, so the rules are that you can prank anyone, and the judges will score you on your pranks, but won't let you know how you did. Each common room will have a sheet at the end of each month with the teams and who's in the lead at the time with how many points each team has. You can lose points for bad form, or the prank going wrong. Take care and have fun with this. The prize will be told to you by the end of the year, but I promise that it will be good. The next meeting will be a regular DA meeting, so go out and have fun. Remember this is a secret competition, so no teachers may find out." He grinned at this, hoping that it will take and get the professors that were judges out of suspicion. Harry dismissed them and then went to his Head Boys room and sat down to talk to his parents.

"Well mom and dad, it's started. Do you think that this is a good idae really? I mean, it can come back and bite me in the Arse." He looked at the two of them and wondered what they were going to think about this.

Lilly looked at him with love and a bit of humor in her eyes. This was her idea in the first place to do this, and she knew that things will work out fine. "Don't worry dear, they don't expect a thing. Do you have the plans all worked out for the first prize yet?"

Harry nodded and grinned at that. He was happy that things were working out, and that they were going to be all right.

James was chuckling at the thought of what his son was pulling off. The prank war competition hadn't been done since before he was a first year, but he knew that Harry could pull it off, especially with who he had as his judges.

**And now the twist**

**Headmaster Dumbledores Office**

"Has it started Minerva?" Albus asked his deputy Headmistress about the Prank War.

"Yes, they had their supposed "Secret Meeting" tonight, and got it all set up. Are you sure taht you want this to go on Albus, this could come back and bite us where it hurts."

"Don't worry Minerva, everything will be ok, they have the perfect people in as judges, and everything will be ok. Now remember we can't let them know that we know, so we have to let it happen and act surprised."

Minerva nodded and went off to her office and to her rooms behind them.


End file.
